Needing to work together
by may of rose
Summary: summary, what happens if a disaster hits the world and Light, L have to work together. Using both of their resources including the death note. What will happen? Pairings, Lights and L, man on man. Rating mature over 18. Category romance, science fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 1

summary, what happens if a disaster hits the world and Light, L have to work together. Using both of their resources including the death note. What will happen?

Pairings, Lights and L, man on man. Rating mature over 18. Category romance, science fiction.

In a secret underground laboratory, that is run by the CIA. I scientist works on a new biological weapon. This weapon is called corpse Walker, because it combines the virus that causes cannibalism in some people and the AIDS virus.

It is hoped by the scientist that this new virus will help eradicate death in humanity. However, he does not know that the CIA is the one of funding his experiments. After the scientist shows the results of his work in mice. Being that then mice can come back to life the CIA is very excited. But it seems the virus has pros seem consequence, in that it causes the affected to detect the living.

The director of the program asked the scientist if there's any way to get around this flaw. The scientists says that there is no way that he knows of. In another part of the building a mass person appears from air duct. This person is dressed all in black and is skilled enough to get past all the security features of the building.

This person is a professional thief and here at the steel the virus that the scientist had just developed. The thief doesn't know it, but she was hired by another country in the Middle East. They wish to release virus on humanity and may think they have antidotes to the virus. But this said unnamed country, is being deceived by their scientists. So with this false information they act in haste and retrieve virus.

Leaving the scientist and the director, guards dead. For the thief had a person accompanying her to do the killing. She does not do it herself and notice she want to. The thief and her companion exit the building with a virus tow. They go to, there is in place with the buyer. They exchange the virus for the money. That was initially agreed upon earlier in a meeting. That was set up that day. Between the buyer and the thief. The thief's companion goes with the buyer into their car and they drive. Leaving the thief very much alive.

The Middle East country takes the virus and weapon it and put it on a airplane. They send the airplane towards Tokyo Japan. The airplane is met by a single individual who is dying from cancer and does not care for their future. This individual is being paid a whole lot money by the country. To release, virus weapon on top of the tallest building in Tokyo.

The person proceeds to do as instructed. The person goes to tallest building and releases the virus. The person then goes down the building in the elevator. The person then goes to the personal bank account and checks to see if they were paid. And they were. The person sends money to the family. The next day the person dies from the cancer.

In the meantime the virus spreads towards cemeteries Tokyo. Causing the dead to rise and walk again. They start attacking a living.

L point of view.

A strange thing occurred at the North West cemeteries in Tokyo. The dead that are buried there seem to rise from the graves. They also seem to be attacking living by biting them. It seems like a cheap horror film. But there are reports I'm getting are from the police and the military. I know that they do not overreact. However, some in the reports seem to be exterior, because someone a dead are their relatives.

I know it is troubling to them, but they cannot have their emotion run over their common sense in this manner. For that lead to fear and panic. In that case if you let that happen you'll end up dead. Or you'll end up as one of the infected.

The military happen to get infected to an isolation ward and take some blood samples. It seems that this occurrence is caused by a new virus. When I looked underneath a microscope, I seen the AIDS virus and the virus that causes cannibalism mixed together. Which is very troubling, because this leads me to believe, that this virus man-made.

Which means that this virus could be a weapon of some sort. If this hypothesis is true then this could be a form of a terrorism attack. Which is a very bad thing. I mobilize all my people in the Tokyo area including the Keira investigation force. For I know I'm going to need their help to combat newest threat.

They all show up including Light who happens to be a number one suspect for being Keira. He arrives with a bag in with him it looks like a regular school bag. He comes over the bag in hand and comes and sits down beside me. We are both sitting in front of the bank of computers.

Reports of the casualties and the growing number of infected are starting to stream in to the headquarters. I give everybody a computer and divide the work by the number of people there at the time. Which happens to be 11 people.

Hopefully, with the number of people here and the people that get Wendy's house, to find a solution to this new dilemma and crisis.

Authors note: This story, is dedicated to Lfuker69.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 2

Light point of view.

Reports of people coming back from the dead and attacking living are on the news. I turn to the death God and ask him." Can the infected who are coming out of the grave be killed by the death note?"

He seems to think about this for a bit and looks to the pictures of the infected on the screen. Then he turns back to me. He says." Yes they have lifespans but it's weird there going forward incident backward. But it's also have lifespans in the name then yes they can be affected by the death note."

I sigh with relief a least I have a weapon that can be used against infected if I need to. Then I get a call from L asking me to come to the headquarters. To help combat this newest problem that just arise. I take my school bag and put the death note inside it along with extra pens and pencils. For I do not know how long this infection will take place for. I also take a sewing kit and put it inside my bag. So if I run out of pens and pencils, I can also use my blood is needed.

I'd then walk with care the headquarters and I proceeded to go inside the building. When I get inside of the investigation everyone else there. I proceed to go and sit beside L. To help with the investigation and hopefully find a solution to the problem at hand.

"I instructed the military to put up blockades, to stop the movements or restrict the movements of the infected. This will hopefully give us some more time to develop an attitude to the infection." L says to the entire group.

I agree with this thinking and logic in this manner. Then Misa arrives with her book bag in hand. Just as I instructed her to do." I am going to let her inside the building." I say, as I act do so.

L shoots me a glare but does not say, anything else otherwise. I just shrug my shoulders playing the innocent.

At this point Misa walks into the investigation room and she runs up to me and hugged me. At this gesture, I just rolled my eyes.

I push her away a little bit and I say." Misa you're going to have to live with us for the time being. Until the crisis is over on the outside of this building. Also I need to tell you something. I am gay, but I still love you as a friend. I think you would be very happy with Matt Suda."

She blinks her eyes a couple times and then nods to my statement. She runs over to Matt Suda and him hung them very passionately. I smile for her happiness and well-being.

I turned around in my chair to face the computers. I see L staring at me. I raised my eyebrows inquiry, as if to ask what he wanted.

"That was very kind of you." He says.

"I can be very kind when I want to be." I state to him.

We go back to work. About an hour later we get a call in from the headquarters of the quarantined zone. It was from one of the high-ranking generals. He told us that the infected were multiplying an alarming rate and had over well the first line of defense. It was only a matter of hours before they broke through the quarantined area.

At that point the numbers of the infected would, proceed to go throughout the rest of the city. Also the infected seem to be very smart in that they knew how to drive. Some have confiscated cars to try and ran open the gates to the quarantine area.

This is very troubling to me and to the others in the headquarters. They all have worried looks on their faces. However, it just seems to get worse. General also states that the normal rounds of ammunition don't seem to work on them. Only fire rounds or flamethrowers seem to work on the affected.

Which is very hard to obtain and the military has limited rounds of these emanations for the guns. I side it seems like me and Misa are going to have to use the death note. To help out the country to get out this mess.

I turned L after making my mind up to use the death notes in front of them." L what if I told you there is a way for us to get out of this alive. Would you take it?" I asked.

"Yes I would. But what's the catch." He asked.

"Misa and I would have to be pardoned for past crimes as Kira. We also have to be given a license to kill the infected with their power. As Kira and future licenses in the future to kill criminals. That are on an approved list from a country that wants to use our power in the future." I say.

Everyone seems to be shocked by my decoration, except for L. He seems to think about my proposal for about two minutes." I agree with your terms and conditions Kira." He says.

At this I smile and bring out my death note. I nod to Misa who does the same thing. We show them to everybody and let L read the rules. After which we take back the death note and I open it to a new page. More than I also take out my pens and pencils." I need a name and face to use this properly. Can you give me names and faces of those who are infected L?" I asked.

Misa sits on the opposite side of L." I just need a face saltiness give me pictures of those who are infected." She says as she takes out a whole bunch of pens and pencils.

L starts giving me names and faces and giving Misa pictures of those who are infected with a virus. After about five minutes of me writing and Misa writing in the death note.

We get reports from the military that the numbers seem to be going down. That the infected that I have written the death note are dying over again. The same goes with Misa's death note as well.

L brings his eyes a couple times." I've always wondered how Kira power works and now I know." He says. Then Watery comes into the room with some legal papers. L looks at them and sign them. He hands a copy to me and a copy to Misa.

It is a licensed to kill the infected and pardon for past crimes. It is also a future license, for use of our power on up approved criminals only. For the countries who want to use our power to kill the criminals that they have in the prisons. I nod saying I approve of this. I put papers into my notebook bag. Misa proceeds to do the same thing as me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 3

L point of view.

I was quite surprised, when Light pulled out the death note and showed it to all of us. He had us touch it." Okay, Right-ho you can and Ram and come out now." He said.

Just then the two death gods came into the room. The one named Right-ho had black leather on and wearing golf style clothing. The one named Ram, was dressed like a mummy and skill thinly like in appearance.

They introduced themselves to everyone in the room and were happy that they could be seen by us." How come we can see them now?" Asked Matt Suda.

"Only those who touch the death note can see a God of death." Said Right-ho.

"I knew this rule, so that's why I had to touch the death note. For a one and make sure that you could see and hear them. For make it easier to communicate with them if needed." Light said to everyone in the room.

I nodded my head in agreement to his statement. It was logical and very thought out. I am glad personally that he thought of it. However I am not going to say that out loud. I do not need to boost his ego, any more than is already is.

Just as I am thinking this a new report came in from the general field. It seems like the death note is helping but more dead and injured people. Our just pushing at the gates of the quarantine zone and trying to get out. It looks like an madhouse on the screen. It's totally chaotic and people are being trampled. It's very disconcerting to see.

It seems that the virus is now affecting the people that are being bitten by the dead infected. Those living people are now attacking other people who are not infected. Even though they are still living they are acting like they're not. Which to me is extremely, weird and frightening. But it looks like it's not airborne but spread through a bite, saliva or blood.

Which is a good thing it means, we can contain it better. Then if it was at airborne virus. Because if it was airborne it would make the situation even more worse and dire.

I turn to the group at large and explain what I was thinking concerning how lucky we been. Concerning the virus, being that it's not airborne. Because it was airborne it would be a lot worse.

Some of them haven't taken this into consideration but now that I've said it. I can tell that their thinking about it." We need to have a contingency plan, on case it does become airborne." Light says.

"I agree with your assessment and that we should have a backup plan in case it happens." I say.

Light point of view.

"I think the best selection of filters should go onto the air ducts, that bring in fresh air from the outside. That way we can slow down any air that may contain the virus. If it does become airborne." I say.

"We also need sanitizing solution, first aid equipment, medical equipment and queues of a major crisis like broken bones or minor surgery. We also have a floor specifically for major surgery in this building. You have backup generators but they're only good for 72 hours. So we need someone to go out and get extra gasoline for the generators." L says.

"If are going to go out and get supplies, we should go in groups of two. That way one person can hold the weapon while the other person gets supplies." I say.

"I agree with that. We also need to get extra water and food into the building. We should plan to have enough water and food on hand for at least a minimum of three months." L says.

"Why three months?" My dad asks.

"Because that's the maximum amount of time that a virus can live without a host if it goes airborne." I state.

At this statement L nods." Yes that is true. We also need to have somebody go throughout the whole building and doing inventory about what we have. Is any volunteers to do that?" He asks the group.

"I'll do that." Says Matt Suda." I will help." Says Watery.

"Okay us get to work then." Says L.

So after three hours all of us completed necessary errands without getting hurt or getting infected. We lock and barricade the doors on the lower levels. To prevent or to slow down the infected from getting inside the building. We also have all the weapons that we need in terms of firepower. In the room next to the investigation room. Is there for easy reach and use in case of emergency.

"I also want to tell you, that I have a helicopter on the roof fueled up and ready to go in case you have to evacuate the building." Says L.

"Is there enough room for everybody?" Asked Misa.

"Yes there is enough room for everybody in the helicopter." Says L

At this news, I am very happy and released not to be stuck into a building. Without an escape route. For if you do not have an escape route it would turn into a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Needing to work together. Chapter 4

 **L point of view.**

The next day. Two of the crisis.

I woke up from my Catnap, I usually sleep about 4 to 5 hours night. Also throughout the day I take naps between 15 and 20 minutes long. To refresh my mental ability to work logical.

After I had my shower and got dressed for the day. I walked down to the investigation room. I logged onto my computer and started to do research on the virus. To see if it had any distinguishing features that is listed in the centers for disease control database. I also checked the FBI database, CIA, Interpol, MI six, African intelligence for the whole continent, Chinese intelligence and Australia intelligence.

I was not surprised to find matching in the CIA database. Apparently it has been stolen the day before from their laboratories. And also state that they had no antidote for it. That in my mind was a very bad thing. It means I will have to possibly come up with something or a vaccine for it. Which can take up to six months.

I just hope for humankind's sake we have that kind of time. As I was pondering this Light, came to the room and sat beside me. He had his death note with him.

"So tell me, how did you get your death note?" I asked.

"It was almost a year ago to this day. I was looking outside my window in my class and I was bored." He said droning on about how he picked up death note and start using it.

I know some of this but it was nice that he felt in some of the spots of the puzzle that I was missing. After he was finished this story." Thank you for telling me Light." I said to him.

"No problem." He stated.

I filled him in on what I found out in the CIA database. He groaned loudly." Can may not keep, anything secure nowadays?" He said loudly.

At this statement I agreed with him. It seemed to be quite ridiculous in terms of security. After our joint American bashing was over. We return to work at a steady pace, but it was still urgent people were dying out there.

 **Lights point of view.**

I open my death note and started to work on the names that L me for the day to work on. Of those who are infected. Two hours later everyone else comes in the room including Misa. She had an expression on her face, like a cat who ate the canary.

Matsuda had a blush all over his face and seemed satisfied. I could tell by looking at the two of them that they slept together last night. Well I'm happy for her, at least she will not be all over me now. I thought to myself about the situation.

My gaze swung back towards L and I recall last night's dream. I had a dream about him last night. It was a wet dream where he took me and I was on bottom. In the dream I did not seem to mind it at all. I wondered if L had any sexual preference. If he did I hope it leaned towards my sexual preference.

For I realized something lasts bidders so in our usual confrontations. With one another, in that I was sexually attracted towards him. I wondered how he react, to any advances that I make it towards him? I asked itself.

I finished for the time being L had no mornings for me but Misa was busy with pictures. So I quickly walked over to L chair and bent over, kissed him. Right on the lips and waited for him to respond. Which he proceeded to do within half a minute.

He kissed me back very hesitantly. It was like he did not know what to. I thought perhaps that may be the case in this circumstance. For he may not go out much. For the need for people not to see his face. In this regard than might increase the likelihood of him being a virgin. I then wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

He held me back and kissed me a bit more before pushing me away. I let him, I could tell that he was extremely nervous about the situation. I did not want to push them into anything he was not ready for. I was just happy that he kissed me back. This shows me that there is hope for us in the future. It also tells me that I needed be slow with him and patient. For him I'm willing to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 5

 **L point of view.**

Wow. My first ever kiss and it is from Light of all people. The person that I secretly have a crush on. This thought brings a blush to my cheeks. But I am a extremely happy about the situation. After I calmed down I go back to work. Then the situation gets worse all the affected overrun the quarantine zone and get out.

Now everyone the city is in danger from them. Lucky for us I managed to bring everybody's family inside the building, where we are staying for the moment. This brings up the number of people to 30 who are living in the building. Lucky for us I calculated this possibility and make sure we have enough food and water for them as well.

For the unlikely possibility of the virus becoming airborne. I make a list of everybody's duties and responsibilities inside the building and I have no copies everybody.

They all have gathered inside the investigation room because is one of the biggest rooms in the building. I also gather it is a very comfortable room as well for relaxing people's nerves. That's of me need in the situation is to calm people down so they can think straight.

 **Day three.**

 **Lights point of view.**

I been patient, after that kiss but it seems I'm going to have to make another move again. I move behind L and give them a hug. He turns around in my arms and huts me back. Then he kisses me very passionately and thoroughly. From this action I am very surprised by his forward this, usually he's not like this. I can't help but wonder what has changed.

I pulled back." What has changed?" I asked him.

" I have come to the conclusion, then I fell in love with you. So I decided to show you my feelings. For some times, words are not enough. You need to show the other person how you feel, by your actions towards them." He states.

I nod my head to tell him that I understand. About his actions towards me just now." I am very happy decided to show me." I say with a smile towards him.

"Now let's go back to work, shall we?" He asked rhetorically.

I laugh. For I tell he's trying to make a joke. So we go back to work I'm trying to find a solution to our problem.

 **Misa point of view.**

I'm in bed and having sex with Matt Suda. I am enjoying every minute of it. I just had my third orgasm, like ever. I still can't believe Light is gay. But by the way he dress and ask I should have been able to tell. I guess I was really blind in that department.

After we finish. We have a shower and get dressed and go down to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast we go down to the investigation room. For me to work in my death note and Matt Suda to fetch coffee and other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 6

 **Day Four.**

 **Light point of view.**

I wake up in my bed, with L arms around me. Then I remember last night, he asked if he could lie next to each other. Because it seems he gets better sleep if he's laying next to me. I do not mind this at all, it is very relaxing to me as an individual. I turn over in the bed face him and proceed to wake him up, by kissing him.

He wakes up very fast and he kisses me back. We end up making out on the bed, for about a half an hour. Before, I pulled away. I side very loudly." We need to go to work soon. But I don't want to, I want to stay here and make love with you." I said very passionately to him.

To this declaration, he smiled very broadly." I want the same thing Light, but in this regard you are correct." He says.

We get up from the bed and go to take a shower together. Where we proceed to tease each other. Finally it becomes too much and we give each other hand jobs. We scream each other's names, out at the point of organisms for one another.

After the shower somewhat sex, we dry off and get dressed. Then proceed to the kitchen to have breakfast. Then proceed to go to the investigation room. L has a message from the commander in the military. They finally got a enough of the sample, to take it to one of L laboratories. To start working on a antidote or vaccine by the virus.

So that is very good news. However, the general says it would take about two weeks to three for antidote. If the entity doesn't work, then they would have to wait for the vaccine to be made. A vaccine would take to the three months and then they had no guarantee if the vaccine would work. I hope for all our sakes that it does work.

 **L point of view.**

After the general get off the phone, I get another phone call from one of my scientists in the laboratory. The scientists says that from the waves of virus structure or made them in DNA of the virus. There is no way to proceed to make an active for. Because once antidote is put in the virus, the virus adapts faster than the antidote can.

I grown out loud. This is very bad's news for all of us. It means that will have to be inside the building for almost 3 months. Even after the virus doesn't become airborne, to prevent us from getting infected. Until my scientists or I can come up with a vaccine.

I have a laboratory in the building where I can work on the virus. To hopefully come up with a vaccine as well. I turn in my chair and I tell the rest of the group this. Then I told him that I'm going to go down to the laboratory to start work on the vaccine.

At this statement Light smiles." Please be careful and take proper precautions I do not want you becoming sick with a virus." He says.

At this statement I feel a swell of fuzzy good feelings in my chest. Is this what it means to be truly care for? I asked myself." I will be careful Light." I replied.

After which I proceed to go down to the laboratory and work on the virus. Once I get to laboratory and put on my safety equipment. Namely a hazmat suit, that's category for level IV virus. I walk through the airlock into the lab and connect a rubber hose to my suit. To provide me with air so I can brief in the vacuum environment of the lab.

I walk over to the lines of medical grade chicken eggs and samples of the virus. I start by cooking the virus in a very hot oven until there's only one percent left of it and it is very weak. I'd then injects the weekend in virus into the egg.

I'd then monitor the a over. Of a couple days to see if the a had developed immunity to the virus. If it did, I take out the mixture of the a including the virus and the immunity to the virus. I put the mixture onto a plate that looks like it a flat plate. Only it's made of class or plastic. I do this with a metal rod that I heat up every time, I use it.

Once I separate the virus from the T cells of the chicken. I use the T cells in conjunction with a growing material on another plate that's labeled T-cell growth. Once I have enough T cells growing I take some T cells and mix it with a saltwater solution. It is the same saltwater solution that is seen in IV bags in hospitals.

Once I've done that I test vaccine on mice by exposing them to the full virus. Then I wait and see what will happen. This process if successful will result in a vaccine. Then we can hopefully, vaccinate humans. But because of all the steps involved and time having to wait for results. A vaccine can take 2 to 3 months to make.

I think all of this while I proceed on step number one. By the end of the day I had proceeded to step number two. I exit the lab and go up to the investigation room. To see if there was any news on the affected and where they were in the city. I hope, they weren't very close to the building were in.

 _Authors note: This story, is dedicated to Lfuker69. Also I love reviews. If you give me reviews you get the Internet version of a happy face. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 7

 **L point of view.**

After, I checked on everything in the investigation room. I went to my room that I'm sharing with Light. I went to sleep and Light was already asleep. It was around 1130 at night. It was early for me to turn in but I had a long day and was tired.

 **Date Five.**

The following morning, all hell broke loose. When I got reports of the infected coming towards our part of the city. In which the building was located. There were hundreds of thousands of infected now! It was hard for Light and Misa to keep up with their death notes.

Then Light, surprised us all by bidding some of the pages, of the death note. From the back of the book. I told my head in inquiry to his actions." The death note, can regrow pages. Therefore it never run out pages." He said. He then proceeded to past the pages to everybody in the room and right in front of me pages start to regrow in his notebook.

Well I was really surprised but happy for this development. This will help our survival rate go up even more. Now everybody had about 10 pages of the death note or so. Misa following Lights, lead proceeded to do the same thing with her death note. Now everybody had 20 pages of the death note. Which is a good thing because at that moment I heard of infected started to come down our street.

The numbers were between five and 600 easily of infected people. Some of which were trying to get into our building. I brought up screens along each wall. To trying get the name and face of everybody. So the death note pages could be used effectively.

"Anybody who has the death note page, can do the God of death eyes trade." Said Right-ho.

"I don't think, that people in this room would want to give up healthy lifespan. This is see people's names to write in death note pages, Right-ho." Stated Light.

I find this information fascinating." Misa you're gave of half your lifespan this is see people's names and faces?" I asked her.

"Yes. I want to help Kira." She said.

 **Lights point of view.**

Some of the people that the ideal including Matt Suda. The reason for his action was, he wanted being with Misa. When she could possibly die. He did not want to be left alone world. For Matt Suda I fell in love with her, in the course of couple days they been together.

I was happy for their newfound love. It also helped us tremendously to reduce the number of infected, trying again to the building. In the course of an hour or so we reduced the numbers. From 600 to 100 infected. L estimated to take another hour or so before all the affected outside. Were eliminated and not a threat anymore to us.

But this also brought up another issue. However you can the movable bodies? So it would not bring disease and smells into the building. Because some of the bodies were just outside the building.

We discussed this problem in length and decided to build a couple of robots. From spare parts of electronics that we had lying around. To go outside the building to move the bodies. To a safe distance away from the building in which we are living. In this manner, it was hoped to reduce the amount of disease have it come from bodies after they were killed the second time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needing to work together. Chapter 8

 **Day six.**

 **L point of view.**

After the robots remove the dead bodies from the road yesterday. I went down to the laboratory to work on the vaccine for the virus . Some more and I had a surprise. Light came to see me.

" What are you doing here? "I asked him.

" I came to see if, I can be a little help you. " He said.

At this proclamation I was surprise !

But I was very happy with his actions towards me.

"Maybe, I was about to work on state 3." I said.

That growing the t-cells,from the chicken. " He ask me .

I nodded my head in agreement, to his statement.

"Well that's good news."He says.

"Yes. A least will have something viable, to test on the mice in about two weeks time." I say to him.

"Well I'll help you put some of the T cells on the incubation trace." He states. I read with his statement and thank him for his help.

Then my cell phone rings. I answer it." Hello." It is Watery. At the other end of the phone call." Another group of infected are coming down our street. The numbers are round 1000 this time." He says.

"Thank you I'll see you in a minute." I hung up the phone and turned to Light. I tell him the situation and we hurry to the investigation room. But at the same time following safety protocols, concerning the virus in the laboratory.

About three minutes later we arrived in the investigation room. The screens of the investigation room art down and on . The cameras are on the outside of the building showing us was going on on the outside. Misa and Matt Suda are hurry, writing in the death note pages. Light is ripping out more pages for everybody to use.

Still I get reports from watery that about 15 people, many skins the building. They are infected and on the lower levels. Everything these the knockout gas. That I have, just in case of such a encouraging into the building. Think goodness, I'm a little bit paranoid. Otherwise, we would have been in really big trouble. I think to myself.

 **Day 7.**

 **Lights point of view.**

From yesterday's onslaught reviews the robots again. To remove the dead bodies from the street and from the building. We refuel them, using our hazmat suits. To reduce the likelihood of being infected ourselves.

 **Day 8.**

Yesterday, after the cleanup. It was a relatively quiet day. No affected, came down the street that day. I hope the day it'll be the same thing. I think this as I go to lay down to sleep. L comes in the room and joins me in the bed. He starts off, kissing me most passionately. I kiss him back, most thoroughly. He seems to enjoy it, very much.

We, get into the spirit of things and are clothing seems to disappear. Then the two of us are naked. We explore each other's bodies, very curiously. We fight somewhat, to see who will be on top and will be on bottom. In the end, I surrender to L demands.

He uses came cream that is not hurtful, for someone's insides and uses it as lubricate. He hopes his fingers in the cream and enters my butt area. He starts off with one finger and at the same time he continues to caress, kissed me. I kissed him back and a couple minutes later he is up to three fingers, inside my butt.

Whitney he determines, that I stretched enough for lovemaking. He then coats, his erection with the hand cream and enters me. In one full stroke, it hurts quite a bit. However, he does not rip or tear anything. He kisses me and holds me until I come accustomed to his size.

Then he begins his movements inside me and eventually he hits, my pleasure point inside me. And I reciprocate the movements with him. We kiss and make noises as we move, very passionately. When we reach our joint orgasms, we call out each other's names in place. Also in love and passion, camaraderie. That we now share with one another.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Needing to work together. Chapter 9**

 **day 9.**

 **L point of view.**

I woke up sore from last night's love me. For after I took Light's, but. He proceeded to take my. I love every minute of it. I am sure that Light, feels the same way. As I, in this situation. I get up and have the shower, get dressed. Then go down to the laboratory to start work. On step number four, which is testing out the T cells on the mice. By exposing them to the virus.

If the T cells are effective than the mice will develop an antibody or resistance to the virus. That means if they do get sick with a virus, that the symptoms will be less severe than those who don't having antibodies. However, if it doesn't work then we'll have to eliminate the mice and start over again. That's why making a vaccine takes awful long time.

I get a message about the end of the day that more infected are coming on the street. Watery informs me that the numbers are in 10,000 now. He estimates that throughout Japan. That the numbers of infected are in the millions. Because we are getting reports of infected all over Japan. Even some reports in China are starting to come in. Into our computer systems, which is a bad thing. It seems that some of the infected are smart enough to take boats and go to China.

I go up to the investigation room after I take proper precautions, in the lab. For my safety and welfare concerning the virus. Light hence me some pages of the death note. I then proceed to write names in it, I haven't done so until now. Because of the warning inside the front of the book, say the user cannot go to heaven or hell. I asked Right-ho about this, but he does not say anything. So I asked Rem about it. She replies." The user or users of the death note in this case, after they die. They go to the God of death realm and become gods of death themselves. It is price of using a death note."

At this regulation I am surprised somewhat but not overly so. It seems like a reasonable price and consequence of using a death note. We get reports that about 100 people many get into the building and are infected as well. I use gas again to knock them out. Until you have time to use the death note pages.

However, because a number of people he can I used all of robots at the same time. Some of us will have to go down in hazmat suits and move the mouse at the building and venues robots. To the dead, from the Street area surrounding the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Needing to work together. Chapter 10**

 **day 10.**

 **Light point of view.**

Yesterday was chaotic and overwhelming. For me and everybody else in the building. The day though seems to be quiet and uneventful. No dead or dying are coming on the street today.

day 11.

It's quiet day.

day 12.

One infected come down the street but the numbers are in the 20s. It seems that the infected are going out words and leaving us alone. I get a phone call from L the laboratory. It seems the mice are responding to the T cells and appropriate manner. They seem to develop the necessary antibodies to the virus. Only 5% of the mice seem to get sick from exposing to the virus. And of those 5% only 0.5% silk symptoms of trying to bite. Which is a good thing. It means this situation is turning around.

day 13.

It's another quiet day nothing seems to be happening.

day 14.

L tells me that he managed to reduce the number of symptoms carriers in the vaccine. From the 0.5% to 0.2%. Which is needed in human-based studies. Tomorrow, we going to use of volunteer, from our group and some people from the outside who are not infected. To do a human-based study over the course of seven days.

Day 15.

Human-based studies start. To see if the vaccine will work.

Day 16.

L and I have been me off now for almost 6 days straight with no break. The majority of time, it seems that I'm on the bottom. But I don't mind.

Day 17.

Is quiet again. But it needs more time with me and L. The data of some of the individuals are starting to come back from the study. It seems promising but we go to get data to be sure.

Day 18.

Misa finds out she's pregnant, with Matt Suda baby. She is overjoyed and so is Matt Suda. But there goes scared for their baby's future.

Day 19.

Nothing happens of any import.

Day 20.

More data comes in on the study.

Day 21.

The rest of the data is compiled and analyzed. Along with all the other data that every received in the past couple days. It seemed that L has saved the future of humanity by developing a working vaccine.

They'll take the vaccine and reproduce it en masse for everybody to get inoculated. From this new virus and that includes everybody in the building. This takes place today even I get a shot in the arm. I don't even like needles but it's for my health.

Day 22.

The Army in all countries are working together to distribute the news vaccine. Also make sure everybody gets vaccinated even there allergic to eggs. If they are they get EpiPen afterwards and since the hospital for treatment. On this allergy.

Day 23.

99% of the world is now vaccinated against the new virus.

Day 24.

100% of the world is now vaccinated against the virus and those who are infected are starting to die out from the infection. It is estimated within two weeks will be no more infected left in the world.

Two weeks later.

That estimation of the infected dying out from the infection, turns out to be true. There is no more infected from the virus in the world. All the countries that have signed this agreement with me concerning my power. Have decided to stay with their word and not prosecute me. However there is a catch, L have to supervise me for the rest of my life concerning my powers.

This goes as well for Misa. She will have to be monitored through Matt Suda. They are getting married this week. I am happy for them. The world seems to go back to normal. Except for me, my power and L. With our new relationship we are happy.

Even though our relationship turned out to be rocky at first. Whom I kidding you want to kill each other at first. We turned out to love each other most passionately. We have a love that finds a generation ,cultures, believes or religion and time and space.

I think this as me and L aboard his plane towards England. Towards a new life with him and my future. We fly into the sunset and into her future lives.

The end.

Authors note. I like to think everybody who read and reviewed the story. Admittedly working on a new story soon. It's going to be a crossover this time between death note and Sailor Moon. I don't know what is going to called yet but I hope to be, it to be up within two weeks. I'm also toying with making another death note fanfiction. Again I don't know what going to called. Until next time I'll see you later sincerely may of rose.


End file.
